The invention relates to hair dyes based on oxidation dyes in combination with appropriate developer compounds. The coloring of hair takes place, as is known in the art, by means of the reaction of the developer substances with so-called coupler substances or tinters in an alkaline medium in the presence of a suitable oxidation agent. These oxidation colors play a significant role in the field of hair cosmetics because of the generally intensive colors produced thereby which have very good fastness properties and because of the great degree of variation in the color tones obtainable thereby.
Known coupler or tinting components are m-phenylene diamine derivatives, phenols, naphthols or resorcinol derivatives. However, since all these products are not safe from a toxicologic and dermatological viewpoint, attempts have been made to switch to the safer heterocyclic compounds.
Thus, the use of the following as coupler substances is known:
2,3- and 2,5-diaminopyridine from DE-PS (W. German) No. 11 42 045, PA1 2,5-diaminopyridine from DD-PS No. (East German) 57 402, PA1 bis-aminopyridines from EP No.0,008,079 Bl, PA1 dihydroxypyridines from U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,570, PA1 hydroxy and alkoxypyridine amines from FR Nos. 1,397,551 and FR 1,398,198, PA1 pyridyl aminobenzenes and bispyridyl amines from FR No. 1,401,469, PA1 nitropyridine amines from EP-A No. 0,137,524 or PA1 dinitropyridine amines from EP-A No. 0,193,656.
In spite of the numerous existing hair dyes, there is still a need for better coupler compounds, partially because some of these coupling components are not sufficiently resistant to atmospheric oxygen or can not be combined with tensides (surfactants) of the various groups and partially in order to be able to fill the palette of color shades even better with intensive colors having very good fastness properties. In particular, there is a need for red tones since it is desirable to do without nitro-p-phenylene diamine, which has been used for this purpose up to the present, for toxicologic reasons.
Prior to this invention, therefore, there was the problem of developing hair dyes based on oxidation dyes which result in intensive colors having very good fastness properties, especially in the area of the red tones, and whose coupler or tinting components are quite resistant to atmospheric oxygen so that they can also be used in small amounts in neutral or salt form.